8 Seconds
by EdwardCullensStalker
Summary: All Human! A slight cross between the book Twilight and the movie 8 Seconds. Setting: the south. Sorry bout the sucky summary. Storys better. Please read.


**So I'm back…I finally got my own computer and internet sooo I can update pretty much when ever. Ok… so this story may seem a little odd at first…well a lot odd…but I'm from the south and always wanted to know what would have happened if Bella, Edward and the rest of the gang were too… please review…I love knowing what ya'll think of my stories, even if you don't like it, tell me how you think I can make it better. Thanks!**

**P.S. there are links for pictures of Dixie, Luna and Bam-Bam on profile. Tell me what ya'll think about them, too. **

* * *

8 Seconds

Chapter 1

I was leading Dixie past a carrel surrounded by noisy cowboys. I wasn't paying any attention that was until Alice called me name. I turned to see she was pointing to the inside of the carrel.

I was pushing my way past a few men to get a better look when there was an eruption of applause and whistling. Then I saw him making his way to his feet. He dusted off his chaps as the he had just rode made its way out of the make-shift arena.

As he strolled to where his hat had fallen, I realized why Alice had pointed him out to me.

He was gorgeous. His brownish copper hair stuck out in all directions, a possible result of the ride. His perfect chiseled face was a maze of sharp angles and strong planes.

I would say he looked more like a Greek god, rather then a rodeo cowboy.

Just before I turned to leave, I saw the vibrate green that were his eyes as they met mine. I quickly looked away.

I had started to walk toward the long row of horse trailers when Alice and Rosalie caught up with me.

"Bella, he's staring at you." Alice commented.

"And smiling!" Rose added.

I had long ago made a promise to myself that I would stay cowboys especially bull riders. _Aw hell!_

I couldn't help myself. I had to peek just once, even though I'll be beating myself up over it later.

The black cowboy hat that now hid his hair; well most of it anyway, made his eyes almost glow. Apparently he found me amusing because as soon as he saw me "peeking", more like gawking, a huge crooked grin broke out across his beautiful face.

It felt like forever before we made it to our trailer where Alice's stallion, Bam-Bam and Rose's mare, Luna, were waiting.

I tied Dixie along side Bam-Bam and began to unhitch her saddle. I had begun to lift the saddle off her back when there was a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see him standing there, the beautiful rodeo god himself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Rose start to brush out their horses like he wasn't even there. Looks like I'll have to dodge this one on my own.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said bring his hand up to dip his hat. He flashed that crooked smile again. Why does that smile make my heart skip a beat?

"Hi," I smiled back

"So you ride barrels?"

"Um…Yea." I said looking back at Rose and Alice for help once again. Of course, both had their backs toward us.

"So then ya'll are sating until Sunday, right?" He said ducking his head into my line of vision so that our eyes met. "For the championship?"

"Um…Yea." Maybe if I sounded uninterested then he might go away. Though as I thought this the more I wanted him to stay here. Here in such close proximity of me and just talk. Talk with the smooth, velvety soft voice that even as beautiful as it was still had hints of the toughness that was required of his lifestyle.

"Well, good. I was wondering if you would want to something to eat tomorrow night."

I had to look away from his beautiful jade green eyes before I could even begin to process a good enough excuse for declining his offer.

I turned back to Dixie and begun combing out her mane as my mind raced franticly.

_Damn! What is tomorrow? Thursday?! Yea. Um…Practice? No, calf roping will have the arena. Non-excitant boyfriend coming to visit? No, he'd see through me as if I were glass—crystal clear, not even frosted. _I was such bad liar._ Got it!_ I turned back to him.

His eyes looked up into mine. Was he just staring at the ground? In disappointment, waiting for the turndown?

Suddenly I was drowning in jade again, only this time it was darker, sad, and full of regret. There was no smile now, but there wasn't quit a frown either. I forgot the great excuse I had just come up with. Instead my lips, as if they had a mind of their own formed and blurted out.

"Sure." Why did I do that? I mentally kick myself. Then a new thought came to mind…_Cowboys always travel in packs! _"But what about my friends?" I continued jerking my chin around to point toward Alice and Rosalie. "We're here together. I'm kinda supposed to stay with them…"

"O well, I have some buddies with me. We can make it a triple date." His eyes lit up like Christmas lights and the almost frown was replaced with a grin.

Now, both Alice and Rose's heads snapped up to look at me._ Ha-ha Payback time!_ I smiled at them, behind Edward, as I saw plea flow through their features. I mentally gave myself a high five.

"That would be perfect." I said turning my smile toward him.

His grin grew, which only made him all the more beautiful…"Okay then. We'll meet ya'll here at 7."

Not trusting myself to not say something that would take that smile away, I just nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He added as he dipped his hat once more then turned and walked back the way he had come. I tried, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him as he went.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose screeched in unison. That pulled me out of my trance. I turned to them.

"How could you do that?! I bet their hideous, broken faces and all! And those skinny butts!!" Rose shouted. I was the only one who laughed.

"Their probably jerks, just like the rest of 'em." Alice mirrored Rosalie's distaste, just different angle. Alice wasn't as vain as Rose.

"Its just one little date. Then we'll probably never even see then again." I said glancing n the direction Edward had vanished to.

Secretly I hoped that wouldn't be the case.

**Please Read and Review!!**


End file.
